kiepscyfandomcom-20200213-history
Złoty gol
Złoty gol – 24. odcinek serialu Świat według Kiepskich. Opis odcinka Wstęp W całej Polsce, a zwłaszcza we Wrocławiu, szaleje epidemia grypy. Chorzy są także Ferdek i Halina. Przychodzi do nich Boczek, także chory. Prosi Halinę o zastrzyk, aby szybko wyzdrowieć. Ferdek każe mu siedzieć przez chwilę cicho, gdyż zaczyna się serwis sportowy w telewizji. Okazuje się, że cały skład podstawowy na mecz reprezentacji w piłce nożnej niezdolny jest do gry z powodu grypy. Fabuła Sąsiedzi zwołują zebranie. Chcą ustalić, kto roznosi tyle zarazków, że wszyscy są chorzy. Nagle przychodzi listonosz Edzio. Okazuje się, że Kiepscy zalegają z opłatami za telewizor. Wkrótce Kiepskim zostaje odcięta kablówka. Ferdek nie może oglądać sportu. Przychodzi Walduś, który mówi, że teraz na sporcie da się zarobić. Okazuje się bowiem, że trener piłki nożnej chce wystawić Waldusia na mecz. Ferdek wpada na pomysł otworzenia własnego klubu piłkarskiego. Sam zostaje prezesem. Do Kiepskich przychodzi trener reprezentacji. Chce on wypożyczyć Waldusia na jeden mecz. Ferdek z początku nie chce się zgodzić, jednak gdy trener podaje mu sumę – 520 złotych – Ferdek zmienia zdanie. Wszyscy Kiepscy zaczynają słuchać meczów przez radio, aby Walduś mógł się jak najlepiej wyszkolić. Do Ferdka przychodzi listonosz. Kiepski przytrzymuje go i każe Waldkowi trafić go piłką w tylną partię ciała. Walduś, o dziwo, trafia w dziesiątkę. Listonosz ucieka, zaś Kiepscy razem z Boczkiem i Marianem są w całkowitej euforii. W nocy Kiepski z Waldusiem trenują dalej, i to bardzo intensywnie. Waldek ma wokół siebie osłonę antybakteryjną. Przychodzi Halina, która mówi, że Kiepscy do reszty zwariowali. Następnego dnia wszyscy kibicują Waldusiowi podczas meczu. Słuchają transmisji w radiu, gdyż kablówka została odcięta. Halina mówi, że nie zgadza się, by Walduś grał w taką pogodę. Ferdek każe jej jednak nie przeszkadzać. W radiu mówią, że Walduś strzelił gola. Okazuje się jednak, że była to bramka samobójcza. Po skończonym meczu Waldek wraca do domu. thumb|170px|Waldek z kaską za ustawiony mecz. Ferdek mówi, aby się tu nie pokazywał, gdyż strzelając tego gola, zaprzepaścił wszystko. Okazuje się jednak, że Walduś specjalnie przegrał, gdyż dostał za to tysiąc złotych od drużyny przeciwnej. Ferdek natychmiast się z nim godzi. Następnego dnia Walduś i Halina siedzą w kuchni, gdy do domu z zakupów wraca Ferdek. Okazuje się, że o Waldusiu piszą w gazecie. Grał on bowiem najprawdopodobniej pod wpływem alkoholu. Ferdek musi teraz zapłacić karę – dwa tysiące złotych. Zakończenie Ferdek wścieka się na Waldka. Przychodzi listonosz, który ma dla Ferdka list. Ten zakłada maskę antybakteryjną i pokazuje mu czerwoną kartkę. Obsada aktorska Informacje pochodzą ze strony Internetowej Bazy Filmu Polskiego * Andrzej Grabowski – Ferdynand Kiepski * Marzena Kipiel-Sztuka – Halina Kiepska * Ryszard Kotys – Marian Paździoch * Dariusz Gnatowski – Arnold Boczek * Bartosz Żukowski – Waldemar Kiepski * Bohdan Smoleń – listonosz Edzio * Zbigniew Lesień – trener * Ryszard Szołtysik – dziennikarz Ciekawostki * Główny scenarzysta tego odcinka – Paweł Kudzia – napisał scenariusz jeszcze tylko do dwóch odcinków. Są to odcinki 16 i 53. * Jest to jeden z najkrótszych odcinków serialu – trwa (bez przerwy reklamowej) niewiele powyżej 20 minut. * Kiedy Polsat został oskarżony o reklamowanie marki Sony jako marki telewizora, w tym odcinku zmieniono nazwę Sony na Okil. Od odcinka 283. zmieniono jego obwódkę i skalowanie. Od odcinka 338. programy telewizyjne są nadawane na całym ekranie. Przypisy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:2000